powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Enhanced Unarmed Combat
The ability to possess great skill in unarmed combat. Sub-power of Enhanced Combat. Also Called *Enhanced/Superhuman Hand-to-Hand Combat *Enhanced/Superhuman Martial Arts * Master Martial Artist * Superhuman Unarmed Combat Capabilities The users excel in melee attacks without wielding weapons. Rather than relying on weapons or equipment, they draw on their own strength and skill to fight. Users are able to use different styles of martial arts, they can also perform many different combination strikes, counters, and disarm their foes with their bare hands. Applications *Counter *Martial Arts Intuition *Power Fists *Power Legs Levels *''Enhanced Unarmed Combat'' *Supernatural Unarmed Combat *Absolute Unarmed Combat Associations *Combat Perception *Combat Specialist *Enhanced Combat *Pectukinetic Combat; female users only. *Pygakinetic Combat Limitations * May take time to learn new combat skills. * Lack of a weapon usually put the user at a disadvantage against armed opponents. Known Users See Also: This Index Knows Kung-Fu. Comics/Cartoons Anime/Manga Gallery Unarmed Combat by Batman.jpg|Batman (DC Comics) Peak Human Combat by Constantine Drakon.JPG|A master martial artist of many unamred fighting styles, Constantine Drakon (DC Comics) beats Green Arrow... Drakon vs. Connor Hawke DC Comics.JPG|...and Connor Hawke, one of the world's greatest martial artist, with ease. Unarmed Combat by Lady Shvia.jpg|Lady Shiva (DC Comics) Superman's Beating by Lobo.jpg|Lobo (DC Comics) explaining and demonstrating his preference in combat to Superman's face. Unarmed Combat by Robin.jpg|Damien Wayne/Robin (DC Comics) knocks out an entire group of Mutant gang members. Unarmed Combat by Midnighter.jpg|The Midnigher (Wildstorm/DC Comics) Supernatural Combat by Superman.jpeg|Superman (DC Comics) wrestling with Archangel, Asmodel. Gian_Infinite_Slapping.gif|Takeshi Goda (Doraemon) is very skilled in sumo wrestling. Farah_Status_(ToVS).png|Farah Oersted (Tales of Eternia) is a master of unarmed combat. Grappler_H.png|Grappler (Valkyrie Crusade) Mii Brawler SSB4.png|Mii Brawlers (Super Smash Bros.) are adept at unarmed combat. Lilith (Vanguard Princess).gif|Lilith (Vanguard Princess) is a highly proficient combo master who uses wrestling grabs and her nimble body to her advantage. File:Kuzukibattle.jpg|Souichirou Kuzuki (Fate/Stay Night) hand-to-hand combat skill is powerful enough to fight equally with a Servant. Natsu vs. Twin Dragons.gif|Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) is a proficient unarmed fighter. Luffy's Gomu Gomu Jet Gatling.gif|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) is a superior unarmed combatant, supplemented with his Gomu Gomu no Mi powers, he can overpower the strongest enemies, even Rokushiki Masters of Rob Lucci's caliber. Power Legs by Sanji.gif|Vinsmoke Sanji (One Piece) is master of the Black Leg Style, a kick based martial art with a mixed combination of Brazilian Capoeira, French Savate and Korean Taekwondo. Franky_Iron_Boxing.gif|Franky (One Piece) is a powerful fighter highly skilled in boxing... one-piece-Franky wrestling.jpg|...and in wrestling. Oven Boxing.gif|Charlotte Oven (One Piece) is extremely powerful master boxer able to fight equivalently with Sanji. Unarmed Combat By Black Widow.jpg|Black Widow (Marvel Comics) Unarmed Combat By Scott Summers.jpg|Cyclops (Marvel Comics) Daredevil v2 068-008.jpg|Daredevil (Marvel Comics) Speed Combat by Spider-Man.jpg|Peter Parker/Spider-Man (Marvel Comics) Megaton Punch by Sentry.jpg|The Sentry vs. Ultron Janet (Marvel Comics) Peak_Human_Combat_by_Davos,_the_Steel_Serpent.jpg|Davos, the Steel Serpent (Marvel Comics) Enhanced Combat by Fantomex.jpg|Fantomex (Marvel Comics) Luke Cage's Strength 3jpg.jpg|An expert in street fighting and boxing, Luke Cage (Marvel Comics) is all hands when it comes to fighting. Brit by Cliff Rathburn.jpg|Brit (Image Comics) Invincible Punching out Superboy Prime.jpg|Invincible (Image Comics) Supernatural Combat by Viltrumites.jpg|Viltrumites (Image Comics) Megaton Punch by Hellboy.jpg|Hellboy (Hellboy/BPRD) Supernatural Combat By Luther Strode.jpg|Luther Strode (The Strange Talent of Luther Strode) Aoi Sakurai (RAIL WARS).gif|Aoi Sakurai (Rail Wars) is an expert of many martial arts such as Kickboxing. CP9 en Enies Lobby.png|CP9 (One Piece) are powerful masters of the Six Powers/Rokushiki, a martial art that focus on developing superhuman physical perfection that allow them to kill enemies unarmed. KarakusagawaraSeikenJinbe.gif|Jinbe (One Piece) is a grand master of Fishman Karate, defeating most enemies by supplementing his mighty strength with sheer skill. Brock Samson vs. Mummy (The Venture Bros.).gif|Brock Samson (The Venture Bros) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Fighting Power Category:Real Powers Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Combat Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries